The First Date
by luckypixi
Summary: Alone with Castiel, Dean realises they've never really been on a date. So he sets out to change that. Lots of fluff Dean/Cas Please read and review- much appreciated and replied to!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I thought I'd knock out a fluffy fic while my other fic A Brother's Betrayal is in progress. **

**This is part 1, part 2 coming up soon... very soon! **

**Please read and review- as always they are all appreciated and replied to!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean looked over at the angel next to him. Castiel was engrossed in an ancient book which Bobby had fished out of his library and never got round to putting back. It was written in Cuneiform and Dean was impressed that Castiel knew what it said. That said, Castiel impressed him a lot these days. After battling his brothers and facing off Lucifer, Cas had proved himself a worthy friend and became so much more to Dean in return.

The angel was sat on the two man sofa, his legs curled up to his chest, the book balanced on his knees, the tips of his toes just buried under Dean where he sat next to him. He had a small smile on his face and would chuckle every so often. Dean wondered what was making him laugh.

Bobby and Sam had gone off to check out a possible hunt; a suspected demon possession in Montana. He and Castiel had been left behind because Bobby was expected some other hunters to drop by to trade some ammo and someone had to be here for that.

It was nearing 4'oclock and Dean was getting hungry. Suddenly he had an idea. He smiled and tapped Cas on the leg, who looked up abruptly.

'What's wrong Dean?' he asked, feeling concerned. Dean laughed and shook his head. He leaned forwards on the sofa, taking Castiel's lips with his own, his hand cupping the back of his neck.

'Nothing, Cas. Look, I'm getting hungry. You wanna grab something to eat?' he asked the angel, who as usual was looking straight into his eyes.

Cas' eyes softened. 'Yes, Dean. That would be good.' He smiled.

Dean looked away, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 'You wanna go out?' he asked, not looking Castiel in the eye.

Dean felt like a jerk. Why did he have to get nervous now? He felt Cas' gaze penetrate him, but still didn't look.

'Out?' repeated the angel. He put his hand on Dean's arm, pulling him around to look at him.

'Yeah. For a meal' said Dean slowly. He'd never been good at asking people on dates. Sex, yeah, but not relationship-py things like dates. And it was about time he and Castiel went out on a proper date. Why the hell not?

'I'd like that Dean.' Agreed Castiel, carefully putting down his book and embracing Dean, kissing him on the cheek tenderly. 'It sounds good.'

'Good' repeated Dean, moving his face to kiss Cas properly. He looked down at his clothes after reluctantly breaking the kiss.

'But I'll have to go change first' he told Castiel, who was in his usual pristine Trench coat.

'Ok Dean.'

The angel moved away to sit backwards as Dean quickly rushed up the stairs, to change into something more suitable.

**Ah. A first proper date **

**Please read and review this chapter- like I said- appreciated and replied to!**

**Thanks for reading... update is coming!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Straight on with the date then, shall we?**

**Please read and review- they do mean an awful lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel sat in the booth, a smile on his face as he watched the other patrons of the restaurant bustle past. Dean had gone to order them drinks from the bar and had left him to people spot.

The restaurant they were in was similar to the one they had found the Cupid in, when they were looking for Famine. Just this one wasn't covered in shiny pink stars and people weren't kissing each others faces off.

He looked up as Dean came back to the table, a grin on his face. He placed down their beers and sat heavily in his seat opposite Castiel. 'Found anything you like?' he asked, pointing the menu.

Castiel honestly didn't realise he was meant to be looking at it and bent his head to the open leaflet in front of him. 'I'm not sure. The pasta Carbonara sounds interesting. I might try that'

'Ooh an Italian fan! Didn't have you down as a lothario Cas.' Grinned Dean. His smile grew wider when Cas tilted his head in his adorable, confused way of his.

He himself looked down at the menu, his head pushing into Cas' as they intimately read the menu together. 'I guess I'll have the steak.' He murmured. He felt Cas nod next to him. He smiled and couldn't resist turning his head slightly to kiss him on the cheek.

There was a polite cough next to them and the pair looked up to see the waitress there. She was young, slim and pretty and had enough make up on to fill a beauty aisle. She had a low cut top on and leaned forwards so Dean could get a full view of her assets.

'What will it be, boys?' she simpered, not looking at Cas. Dean looked at her with distaste and moved his hand to rest of Castiel's . 'I will have the ounce steak, medium rare and you can look at him and ask what he wants' Dean told her, using his hand which was holding Cas' to point with.

The girl look affronted and looked at Castiel who was smiling gently. 'I'll have the pasta carbonara thank you.' He said politely. The girl took down their orders and stalked off, Dean not even giving her a backwards glance.

Castiel turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. 'You didn't have to be mean' he chuckled. Dean chuckled.

'She was asking for it. She had to be told I wasn't interested. Those types of girls just don't give up, you know.'

Cas nodded, feeling it would be better to agree with Dean than argue with him. He looked down at their two entwined hands and smiled.

'Besides' continued Dean, raising his hand to kiss the back of the angels. 'Why would I need her when I've got you?'

Castiel smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Dean properly. The next ten minutes were spent with the two of them making small talk, completely content in each others company.

Soon the waitress was back, carrying their plates. 'Steak.' She said, plonking down Dean's meal. 'Pasta' Castiel's meal arrived at the table with a plunk. 'Enjoy' with that she stalked off again.

Dean laughed and winked and Castiel, who was regarding his meal.

'Looks nice' Dean told him, eyeing the cheesy sauce on the angels' pasta. Cas looked up and gave a small smile.

'It does' he agreed. With that he picked up his fork and proceeded to dig at his food, spearing several pieces of pasta on the end. Dean watched him amusement as he put the pieces in his mouth and started chewing. He smiled as Cas closed his eyes and made little noises as he ate, signalling that he was enjoying the food.

'Nice huh?' he asked when Castiel opened his eyes next.

'Very' agreed the angel. 'What about yours?'

He, in turn, watched and Dean cut up a small piece of steak and speared a chip, before placing it in his mouth. 'Mmm' he said.

'It's good' he said with his mouth full. Cas was eying the steak with suspicion.

'Why is it red?' he asked.

Dean looked down. 'Cos that's what "rare" means. Slightly undercooked.' To show him, he cut another piece, before moving the fork towards Castiel, who opened his mouth. He chewed on it for a few seconds and then swallowed.

'It is nice. But I prefer the pasta.' He concluded. Dean chuckled before tucking in again.

They ate in relative silence, every now and then Dean would say something about the food and give Cas another bit of his steak.

When they were finished Castiel piled their plates up and looked at Dean intently. 'What now?' he asked.

Dean picked up and looked at the menu. 'Desserts!' he said with a childlike look in his eyes.

Cas smiled before turning his head to look at the menu.

'Oh Cas, you gotta try ice cream. With extra cream. And sprinkles. And chocolate sauce!' babbled Dean, eyes eagerly scanning the menu.

'Mmm' agreed Cas. A waiter came to clear their plates and take their orders for dessert, thankfully not the girl they had before. Dean had ordered them three scoops of ice cream- chocolate, vanilla and butterscotch; he knew Castiel didn't like strawberry. He had pointedly asked for two spoons.

The ice cream arrived in a very quick time and Dean eagerly picked up his spoon and Castiel picked up his.

'Mmmm' The ice cream had come in one of those glass bowels with the big heads and long bottoms and he dug the spoon in eagerly.

'Chocolate' he stated, putting the spoon in the angel's mouth. After he ate it Castiel nodded.

'Very nice' he concluded.

Dean took a spoonful himself. He then dug the spoon in again. 'Vanilla'.

The angel opened his mouth eagerly and enjoyed the texture of the ice cream in his mouth. 'That one had a sweet taste.' He told Dean, who smiled.

'And last one' Dean lifted the Butterscotch ice cream into his mouth.

Dean smiled as Castiel closed his eyes again. He filled up the spoon and accidently on purpose jabbed it into the side of the angels mouth.

'Ooops' he said, smiling. He leaned forwards and kissed the angel, taking ice cream with him. Castiel kissed back, mouth still cold and moist from his earlier ice cream.

'Done?' whispered Dean, pulling back.

'I think so'

'Good'

Dean pulled out his wallet, pulled out a bunch of notes and flung them on the table, taking Castiel's hand and leading him back to the Impala.

-x-

They got back at Bobby's relatively quickly and Dean took Castiel straight upstairs.

'Wait, Dean.' Said the angel, stopping their kisses. Dean looked at him with surprise.

'Cas?'

'I want to thank you for tonight. I had a good time.' Smiled the angel.

Dean grinned back, retaking Castiel's hands and leading him towards the bedroom.

'Trust me, it's about to get a whole lot better!' he grinned.

-End-

**Castiel's day just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?**

**Thanks for reading this and please take the time to review- anon reviews are also welcome!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Back with some more fluff soon...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
